Conversa de Louco
by Nekozawa Lavi Za
Summary: coisa inútil, se não quiser, não leia u-ú


**olá seres! n.n'**

**bem, faz tempo que num posto uma fic...**

**essa fic eu fiz com muito amor e carinho, e muito sem noção**

**bem,**

**join!**

* * *

**Conversa de louco**

(totalmente nonsence)

**Asuma:** Shikamaru... ahrr... acende um cigarro pra mim... arhrr... (morre)

**Maito Gai:** (Faz a pose de _nice gay_. )

**Rock Lee:** (Idem ao Gai Sensei! )

**Naruto (ve Deidara)**:"O nome dele é Deu e Dará! Ele é viado! Tô certo!"

**Deidara**: O sujo falando do mal lavado...Naruto,você não consegue nem comer a Sakura ou a Hinata.un!

**Naruto (com Kyuubi de 4 caudas)**:"grgrgrgrgrgr"

**Deidara**: kukukukukuku.un!

**Itachi (puto da vida)**: escutem aqui seus viadinhos, vamu pará de baitolagem ou eu uso O MEU SHARINGAN EM TODO MUNDO! EM TODO MUNDO! (todos ficam quietinhos) Isso aí! Agora voltem com a programação normal dessa merda!

**Sasuke**:Idiota... O úncio gay emo overpower que pode ter nesse anime sou eu!

**Sai**.Acho que ele não tem pinto e fez um de argila.

**Deidara**.Quer ver?

**Kakashi**:Puxa, que papo profundo

**Shikamaru**:hum...problemático.

**Kiba:** (Morto como um cachorro atropelado)

**Shino:** (Morto, como se tivesse levado uma chinelada)

**Chouji:** (Empanturrado de areia do Gaara) Fharofha! (Cospe tudo)

**Kisame:** (cantarolando) Vamos todos cantaar, vamos todo cantaar, é diaa de aalegriaa! Lálálálááá Lá lá lálá, Láláláláá lá lá lááá!

**Tobi:** Posso contar uma piada Zetsu-san?

**Zetsu e o resto da Akatsuki:** NÃO! (Tobi fica triste)

**Kakashi**: ... (Mal dá bola e continua a ler o seu livrinho)

**Akamaru**: Au! Arf! Au (coça o nariz por causa do vento)

**Aburame**: Bzzzzzzzzzz

**Shikamaru**: Aff...Mulher problematica...ZzZzZzzzz...

**Temari: **Eu?

**Shikamaru: **Não, minha avó... ¬¬ (leva pancada da Temari)

**Gaara**: Minha sopa tá quente! assopra!

**Orochimaru (no telefone)**: Xuxa? Há quanto tempo! Ainda continua seduzindo criancinhas? Ah, é? Que coincidência! Eu também! kukukukuku!

**Jirayia:** Essa eu pegava, mas primeiro... Tsunade, cadê você?

**Tsunade:** Sai fora Jirayia!

**Deidara**: RRRRRRRRRRR" "Agora eu asumo, ela é mais bonita q eu!!

**Temari**: Obigada

**Deidara**: (Já lha sorrindo pra Temari) "Eu num tava falando dela mas..."

**Shikamaru**: Tarde d, essa lindona é minha! (abraça Temari)

**Temari: **n.n

**Geral olha pro casal feliz... (¬¬)**

**Orochimaru: **PORQUE EU NÃO CONSIGO COMER OS UCHIHAS!? EU QUERO! EU QUERO!!

**Kabuto:** Bandido! Roubou o meu homem... OROCHIMARU, GATÃO, VOLTE PARA MIM!

**Deidara:** Seu merdinha! Como ousa derrotar minha arte!? O quê? Do que eu tô falando? A única coisa que ele não derrotou foi a minha super mega ultra hiper beleza! Un..." (E depois balança seus longos e sedosos cabelos.)

**Itachi:** Não tem jeito... Toda família tem uma ovelha emo.

**Tenten:** De quem vcs tão falando?

**Orochimaru, Kabuto, Deidara, Itachi: **Sasukemo

**Ten Ten:** Não é aquele menino carrancudo, que deixou o Naruto perdidamente apaixonado, tem uns olhos vermelhos, e agora sofre uma tentativa de coito por dia por parte do Orochimaru? Não, não conheço não...

**Sasuke (ouvindo NXZero): **¬¬

**Sai:** ...(Começa a desenhar)

**Maito Gai:** (Escondido artaz da moita)

**Rock Lee:** (Ao lado de seu mestre)

**Gaara**: "Grr... O emo-suke matou ele... mas foi só porque eu nao quis matar antes"

**Sasuke**: "Voce não pode falar nada de mim gaara a putinha do deserto voe perdeu para aquela biba loca do deidara e eu matei ele então voce não pode me chamar de EMO,voce até tem essa tatuagem GAY ai na sua testa e o significado dessa porra ai é amor então voce é um dos GAYS dessa bosta de anime além disso voce tambem é gay itachi mwahahahaha"

**Gaara:** Escuta aqui seu filho da puta! Eu só não te matei porque aquele viadinho do seu namorado Naruto te salvou, seu merda!

**Sasuke:** Snif!Snif!BuAaaAAAA!!Seu NoJeNtUx!

**Gaara:** GGGGGGrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!Na próxima te mato filho da puta!

**Deidara: **TO VIVO GEEEENTE!!

**Naruto: **Essa num é uma fala do filme da Mulan?? O.o

**Sakura: **A do dragãozinho estranho...

**Deidara: **O.õ

**Orochimaru:** Itachi...tenho muito mais do que biscoitos recheados!( Mostrando sua lingua super sexy)

**Uchiha Madara**: "Estragou meu trabalho ¬¬'!!"

**Kisame** Erm...Itachi...eu tava pensando...você poderia me dar um aumento no salárioOOOOOOOOOOO"morre

**Konan: **Desde quando o Itachi te paga?

**Kisami: **Longa história...

**essa conversa de Loucos acaba aki pq o Gaara, possuido pelo Shukaku que el num tem mais, ficou com a Macaca e como tb tava na TPM se irritou muuuuuuuuuuito e matou geral, inclusive a Baka que escreveu essa coisa aki...**

**FIM**

* * *

**Oi gente, **

**to ligada que essa fic ficou muuuuutio estranha...**

**bem, algumas dessas falas foram tiradas de artigos da desciclopédia...**

**eu gostei!**

**(ta bem que foi beeeem estranho mas...)**

**bjus**

**DEIXEM REVIWS SE NÃO O CHUCK NORRIS MATA VCS!! Ò.Ó**

**kissus**

**xuux**


End file.
